the_politicswikiaorg-20200214-history
László Nickelsburg
From the Hungarian Wikipedia page https://hu.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nickelsburg_L%C3%A1szl%C3%B3 Laszlo Nickelsburg (10 April 1924 - 26 August 1961) Freedom Fighter of 1956, commander of the Baross Square rioting group. One of the last victims of retribution following the Revolution and the War of Independence. He came from a Jewish family, and his mother and three brothers were killed in the Bergen-Belsen concentration camp during the Holocaust. He was a labor servant, but escaped in 1944 and hid until the end of the war. After the war he became a convinced Communist, entered the Hungarian Workers' Party, and as an instrumentist he became a stochastic worker During the 1956 Revolution, however, around 26-27 October, he joined Baross Square, the leader of the Keleti railway station, which became one of the leaders and became the most influential leader of the group. Because of their communist past, some people have been given suspicion and stoning, while recollections of others suggest that he was genuinely dissatisfied. He was disciplined in the group, and with his military, pushing, sometimes violent action, he gained authority. The group of about 150 people was divided into three parts, sections, and ten-fold peaks. 1 2 According to some allegations and subsequent accusations, on October 29, four detainees (two ÁVHs and two raiders) were detained in the cellar of the Baross Square building in the baroque building used by the insurgents' headquarters. The story of the execution is, however, quite controversial: there is nothing to know about the identity of the executed, the fate of the corpses, but some of their witnesses stated that the event had taken place and that they had seen the dead bodies. There were controversial information about the number of executions, as there was a witness who mentions six or even nine others who were similarly executed during the Revolution. Since reprisals could not be conducted in an unbiased manner, they were part of the conceptual procedure against Nickelsburg, the executions were confusing and unclear and even controversial. According to some historians, executions are likely to occur, but others are excluded. On October 30, he took part in the siege of the Republic House party building and, according to some recollections, also in subsequent lynching. His group acted independently of any power in the struggles, which Nickelsburg referred to as the "Baross Republic". Their independence was abandoned by the establishment of the National Guard on October 31, and they joined the organization under the leadership of Nickelsburg. The group also destroyed several Soviet armor during the fighting. During the Soviet intervention of November 4, Baross Square Group was abolished. Nickelsburg later worked as an ambulance in the square, where he was injured on a foot on November 6. He was in hospital until 12, then he was recovering from his home. More from his environment, he was encouraged to escape from the country, but he did not bend. Because of the threatening circumstances, he traveled to Vienna on 2 December, hoping to receive aid as a refugee. He received a residence permit for two months, but no relief, so all his money was out of stock. Despite disappointment and despite the advice of his surroundings, he returned to Hungary on December 4th He was arrested on December 14, 1956, but was released on the 21st, with further contact expected. It was re-filed on 11 February 1957 and the investigation against him was closed on 10 July. He was sentenced to life imprisonment. He was punished when, on November 12, 1959, a new lawsuit was brought against him. On 21 June 1960, alleged "new evidence" was found to be subject to a re-trial investigation. The new law was sentenced to death and confiscation on 15 July 1961. His petition for grace was rejected, and the Presidential Council of the Hungarian People's Republic approved his death sentence on 21 August 1961. His execution took place on August 26, 1961. He was the last person to be executed under the Kádár regime in the framework of the 1956 Revolution and War of Independence. Category:Hungarians Category:Biographies